1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image forming device such as a printer, copier and a facsimile, and to a paper transporting method used in the same. More particularly, the invention relates to an image forming device and a paper transporting method capable of improving a paper transporting path by establishing a transfer drum, a developing unit, an optical unit and a paper feeding unit in four quadrant directions centering around a photosensitive drum unit, thereby reducing the curved angle of the supplied paper and simplifying the inner structure of a shell.
2. Related Art
In general, an image forming device includes the following elements: a paper cassette for holding paper stocked therein; a paper feeding unit for supplying paper to the other components of the device; a transfer drum to reach the paper adheres; in optical unit; a photosensitive drum unit; a developing unit for developing an image formed on the photosensitive drum as a visible image as a result of light radiated from the optical unit; a fixing unit for fixing a color image transferred onto the paper; and the eject unit for ejecting the paper.
Typically, the developing unit includes four developers, one for each color to be selectively developed, mounted and rotated concentrically around a center shaft of the turrets of the developing unit. Furthermore, each developer includes a developing roller which contacts the photosensitive drum, a toner supply roller for supplying toner to the developing roller, a blade for controlling the amount of toner adhering to the developing roller, and agitator for supplying toner to the toner supply roller, and a separating wall formed in the developed unit.
There are several problems with image forming devices of the prior art, and they are as follows: (1) it is inconvenient in such devices to exchange or replace components which are out; (2) since the replacement of developers within the developing unit must be performed when they are in a specific position, a manual rotation switch unit must be provided separate from the driving system of the developing unit in order to move the developers to a position for replacement; and (3) when paper adhering to the transfer drum is jammed during operation, the paper must be grassed and taken out of a very narrow space after operating a release unit, but miniaturization of the device causes the narrow space to be extremely small, and thus it is very difficult to grass the paper through the narrow space, and clearance of the jam is therefore very difficult.